This invention relates to a bike brake, particularly to one having two stages of braking action, preventing danger possibly caused by instant braking to stop a bike abruptly.
Conventional bike brakes are generally using a brake line to pull brake bands in a brake drum to move outward to contact and rub against an inner wall of the brake drum to stop a wheel of a bike. However, an instant braking to stop a bike suddenly by users' customary action or an reaction to an unexpected condition may often happen, causing the wheel to slide forward, or falling down of a user or a bike. In automobiles there are a preventing system of sudden stop by instant braking, but in bikes this kind of system have not been disclosed yet so far. There are some patent documents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,139, and Taiwan Patent of No. 89008 titled "Drum brake for bikes". And that of No. 84229 titled "Bike drum brake" are all developed about a brake and the related components, but nothing about an art of preventing instant stopping of braking.